Cactus and Mirage
by Leila Zen
Summary: Hubungan Elli dan pasiennya bagaikan sebuah kaktus dan sebuah ilusi. Sang ilusi tetap tulus memberikan cintanya meskipun duri si kaktus selalu menggores hatinya. Based from Vocaloid song, HMBTN, AU, JackElli, DLDR, RnR.


**Cactus and Mirage**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon punya Natsume, dan cerita ini diambil dari lagu Vocaloid punya Jakkan-P. Terus, saya punya apa? :'v

 **Pairing:** Jack x Elli

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, Dead chara, typos, gaje, garing, boring, cerita ngelantur, author ngetiknya ngelindur.

Jangan nyesel, yah.

 **'Cause I've warn you, so enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang sibuk di rumah sakit Mineral Town. Semua perawat dan dokter dirumah sakit ini mengunjungi kamar pasien satu-persatu, untuk pengecekan kesehatan mereka. Seperti Elli, ia sudah memasuki lima kamar pasien pagi ini. Mengantarkan sarapan mereka, memberi tablet obat, mengganti infusan, dan mencatat perkembangan kesehatan mereka.

Elli memang selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, bahkan sampai enggan mencari asisten baru. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap pasien yang bertemu dengan dirinya pasti menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Kalau pasiennya sudah dewasa, mereka menunjukkan wajah malas, sinis, atau setengah marah. Kalau pasiennya anak-anak, mereka menunjukkan wajah takut, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis.

Kemungkinan besar, ini terjadi karena satu alasan, yaitu Elli tidak pernah tersenyum. Gadis bersurai coklat ini selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang dingin. Semua orang bisa melihat tatapan sinis gadis itu dengan jelas. Pantas saja kalau setiap pasien rumah sakit ini malas bertemu dengan Elli.

Elli sendiri tak mempedulikan apa semua orang akan menyebutnya sinis, dingin, atau semacamnya. Yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah bisa membuat pasien-pasien disini segera sembuh. Itulah yang utama. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang menyebabkan Elli seperti ini. Ia sepertinya sudah melupakan satu kata dengan lima huruf yang sangat penting bagi dirinya.

Satu kata dengan lima huruf.

Semua pasien dirumah sakit ini tidak suka dengan sikap Elli. Semuanya, kecuali satu pasien di kamar yang satu ini. Bisa dibilang, pasien yang satu ini sedikit aneh. Pasien ini, seorang pemuda bertopi sebaya dengan dirinya. Pasien ini, namanya Jack, sedang terduduk lemah diatas tempat tidurnya dengan jarum infusan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemeja putih seragam pasien rumah sakit ini membungkus tubuhnya yang mulai kelihatan kurus. Setiap Elli masuk ke ruangannya, sapaan hangat selalu menyambut kedatangan sang perawat.

"Selamat pagi, suster Elli!" sapa Jack tersenyum.

Elli hanya menatap datar pemuda itu. Ia kembali menutup pintu ruangan Jack sambil membawakan infusan diatas nampan. Tanpa diduga, Jack tiba-tiba menerbangkan sebuah pesawat kertas kearah Elli. Dengan sigap, Elli menangkap pesawat kertas itu, dan segera melemparnya ke tempat sampah disamping pintu ruangan ini. Tempat sampah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pesawat kertas yang sama yang diterbangkan Jack dihari-hari sebelumnya.

"Berhenti membuang-buang kertas." ucap Elli dingin.

"Padahal, kalau suster lihat dulu isi kertasnya, pasti kertas itu tak akan terbuang." senyuman Jack tak memudar meski kata-kata yang agak menyakitkan itu terucap.

Elli mengendus kesal. Ia menghampiri Jack, dan mulai menggantikan infusannya. Gadis brunette itu hanya memutar matanya malas saat mengetahui Jack menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" ketus Elli.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, maaf.. Habis.. Suster.. harum sekali.. Aku suka dengan parfum yang suster gunakan..!"

Elli kembali memutar matanya malas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu segera meninggalkan Jack setelah mengganti infusannya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Elli segera meninggalkan ruangan Jack.

"Suster.."

Elli hanya menoleh begitu Jack memanggilnya.

"Aku.. ingin pergi jalan-jalan keluar, boleh?" ucap Jack sambil menunjuk keluar jendela ruangan.

Elli kembali menghela kesal. Kenapa dia ini cerewet sekali sih? Kalau perempuan ya pantas, lah dia ini kan laki-laki. Banyak maunya pula.

"Orang sakit tidur saja yang tenang! Jangan manja!"

"Aww.." Jack memajukan bibirnya kecewa. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta kertas lagi tidak? Aku ingin menggambar."

"Ambil saja di laci disampingmu. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak kalau ingin cepat sembuh."

Elli segera menutup pintu ruangan Jack. Namun begitu berada diluar ruangan Jack, sang suster masih teringat dengan jelas senyuman pasiennya itu.

Kenapa...

Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku?...

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, suster Elli!"

"Selamat pagi! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sangat baik, terima kasih! Dokter Trent bilang aku sudah boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat!"

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat, ya!"

"Iya. Ini juga berkat suster Elli. Anda selalu merawat saya dengan baik. Terima kasih."

"Kesembuhanmu juga karena dirimu sendiri. Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu."

Dialog itulah yang biasa terdengar ketika Elli mengunjungi pasiennya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Elli merupakan sosok yang sangat bersahabat, ramah, dan juga menyenangkan. Jika setiap hari bertemu dengan Elli, para pasien yang punya penyakit parah sekalipun, memiliki semangat untuk bisa sembuh. Tentu saja karena beberapa kalimat motivasi yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Senyumannya yang manis menambah kecantikan parasnya. Sikapnya yang perhatian membuatnya disenangi oleh para pasien rumah sakit ini. Meskipun tak ada lagi warna lain di ruangan pasien selain warna putih, tapi begitu Elli datang, seolah keadaan disekitar pun jadi berwarna. Tidak ada kata-kata setajam duri kaktus yang menyayat hati siapapun.

Ini adalah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Waktu dimana sang perawat masih ingat betul satu kata yang sangat penting.

Satu kata dengan lima huruf.

.

.

.

.

"Elli! Ambilkan alat pacu jantung itu!"

"B-Baik dokter!"

"Ergh! Tidak berhasil! Jantungnya semakin melemah!"

Sandi rumput dalam monitor kini telah melurus tak berjalan lagi. Menandakan jiwa pasien yang sedang ditanganinya bersama sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Pasangan dokter dan perawat itu kini hanya menundukkan kepala, merasa kehilangan semua tenaganya. Kedua tangan Elli mulai bergetar, tidak, tubuhnya juga bergetar.

menutupi wajah pasien itu dengan selimut. Ini adalah kegagalan mereka untuk menolong pasien untuk kesekian kalinya. Semua pasien ini, pasien yang memiliki semangat untuk sembuh. Pasien yang telah di motivasi Elli. Kini mereka semua terbaring lemah tak bernyawa. Padahal segala usaha telah ia kerahkan untuk menolong semua pasien ini.

Hatinya semakin pedih terasa begitu melihat mengabari keluarga pasien yang telah meninggal. Tangis mereka pecah seketika, bersamaan dengan air mata Elli yang tiba-tiba menuruni kedua pipinya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan dan rasa terpukul.

Namun untuk suatu alasan, tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong. Ia merasa telah kehilangan semua ingatannya. Masa-masa dimana ia begitu akrab dengan pasiennya, termasuk satu kata yang penting bagi dirinya.

Satu kata dengan lima huruf.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang tak ada gunanya bersedih karena pasien yang meninggal dirumah sakit adalah hal yang biasa.

.

.

.

.

Dan sejak itulah, sikapnya mulai berubah.

.

.

.

.

Siangnya, Elli kembali memasuki ruangan Jack karena menyuruhnya untuk mengecek keadaannya lagi. Dan seperti biasa, sapaan hangat dari sang pemuda bertopi selalu menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat siang, suster Elli." Jack tersenyum manis pada Elli.

Elli menunjukkan ekspresi yang kesal pada Jack. Pasalnya ia melihat Jack sedang menggambar lagi diatas meja lipat kecil yang diletakkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak beristrahat sedari tadi?!"

"Aku bosan tidur terus. Kalau aku tidur terus, ya mending sekalian mati saja."

"Jaga mulutmu! Sebagian perkataanmu adalah doa dan suatu saat akan dikabulkan!" dibalik perkataannya yang tajam, terlihat Elli sedikit takut mendengar kata 'mati' dari Jack.

"Hehehe.."

Elli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa disaat Elli begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dan bisa-bisanya dia tertawa setelah berkali-kali kata-kata Elli menyakiti hatinya.

Apa yang membuat Jack seperti ini?

Elli menghampiri Jack, lalu segera menyimpan meja lipat miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Jack meraih tangan Elli, lalu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Elli dibuat terkejut merasakan dinginnya tangan anak bertopi itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan dalam dirinya bergetar. Seketika, ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya, dimana ia melihat semua pasien yang dirawatnya telah meninggal muncul kembali.

"Suster Elli.. Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..boleh tidak?..."

Elli terdiam, membiarkan tangannya semakin erat digenggam oleh Jack. Perasaan pedih dihatinya tiba-tiba terasa kembali. Mengingat bahwa pasien yang ia rawat beberapa waktu kebelakang telah meninggal.

"Aku.. ingin jujur padamu... bahwa... sejak pertama kali aku bertemu.. A-Aku... Umm..."

Terlihat, wajah Jack mulai memerah. Seolah membuat senyuman di wajah Jack menjadi semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku.." Jack masih menggantungkan kata-katanya. Masih gugup.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba Elli segera menepis tangan Jack dengan sedikit kasar.

"J-Jangan sentuh aku!"

Suasana mulai menegang seketika. Elli sempat melirik kearah Jack, terlihat kedua manik coklat anak itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Namun setelah itu, senyuman kembali melengkung diwajahnya, meskipun ekspresinya masih terlihat sedih.

"Sepertinya.. Aku jangan menyampaikannya secara langsung seperti ini..."

Elli terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jack. Anak bertopi itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah amplop putih.

"Ini.. Aku mohon terima ini, suster Elli..."

Elli merasa ragu untuk menerima surat itu. Ia berusaha mengira-ngira apa isi surat ini.

"Kalau.. Suster tidak mau mendengar aku bicara... Setidaknya... tolong terima surat ini.."

Elli mengangguk, lalu menerima surat dari Jack. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah memelas yang ditunjukkan oleh pasien mudanya itu. Sesekali, tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat dia senang kan?

Senyuman lebar segera mengembang diwajah Jack setelah amplop putihnya berpindah tangan. Ia begitu senang akhirnya sang perawat menunjukkan respon positif pada dirinya. Setelah sekian lama Jack selalu melihat Elli memalingkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Jack mencabut jarum infusan yang melekat ditangan kirinya. Lalu, ia segera menarik Elli kedalam rengkuhannya, dan mendekap sang perawat erat-erat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Elli terkejut. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh perasaannya. Pelukan Jack begitu hangat. Apa artinya itu?

Darah merah segar dari luka jarum infus di pergelangan tangannya mengotori lengan baju kemeja Jack. Cairan merah itu merembes hingga ikut mengotori seragam perawat Elli.

"Terima kasih... Suster..."

Elli merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat. Ia ingin lepas dari pelukan ini, namun pelukan Jack malah semakin erat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, pelukan Jack mulai merenggang, dan tiba-tiba, tubuhnya ambruk di pelukkan Elli.

Sontak sang perawat terkejut karena Jack tiba-tiba pingsan. Elli segera menekan bell di dekat tempat tidur, untuk menghubungi untuk segera datang ke ruangan Jack.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar tak bisa menolongnya lagi?" tanya Elli.

menggeleng. "Tidak bisa." ucapnya sambil menutupi wajah pucat pasiennya itu dengan selimut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Elli dan Trent kembali gagal menyelamatkan nyawa pasien. Setelah dua bulan dirawat di rumah sakit, pada akhirnya Jack tak bisa bertahan, hingga akhirnya... dia meninggal. Elli, Trent, dan tiga perawat lainnya kini hanya menundukkan kepala, merasa kehilangan semua tenaganya. Namun kini, Elli sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan terpukul, atau menyesal. Ia sudah menganggap hal ini adalah hal yang biasa. Ia masih belum ingat satu kata yang penting bagi dirinya.

Satu kata dengan lima huruf.

"Permisi. Dokter Trent?" seorang pendeta gereja memasuki ruangan Jack.

"Tuan Carter. Pemakamannya sudah siap?" tanya menjabat tangan pendeta itu.

"Sudah, dokter. Jasadnya bisa dipindahkan ke peti matinya sekarang."

"Elli, tolong bereskan ruangan ini."

"Baik, dokter."

dan perawatnya membawa jasad Jack keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Elli terdiam disini sendiri, berdiri ditengah ruangan putih bersih ini. Satu bulan Elli mengenal Jack, dan saat-saat itu terasa seperti mimpi. Berlangsung hanya sesaat, dan kini menghilang begitu saja.

Seperti sebuah ilusi.

Elli hendak mulai merapikan ruangan ini, namun ia teringat dengan amplop yang diberikan Jack tadi siang. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil amplopnya, dan mulai membukanya.

Kedua iris cokelatnya terbelalak begitu melihat isi dari amplop itu. Sebuah gambar sketsa wajah dirinya yang sedang tersenyum, dan juga sebuah origami bunga berwarna merah muda. Tangannya bergetar, lalu ia segera memburu kearah laci meja disamping tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan semua kertas yang tersimpan didalam laci itu, dan kembali dibuat terkejut oleh gambar yang ada di kertas itu.

Semua kertas ini, ada gambar sketsa wajah dirinya yang sedang tersenyum. Sketsa wajahnya begitu mirip menyerupai aslinya. Rambut pendeknya, tatapan matanya, senyumannya, benar-benar persis seperti Elli.

Jack.. menggambar semua ini..

Untuk Elli...

Dia tidak pernah merasa tersakiti sama sekali meskipun Elli sering melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan padanya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa benci pada Elli.

Elli kembali merasakan pedih dihatinya. Ia menyesal telah bersikap tidak baik pada Jack, sosok yang tidak pernah sekalipun membencinya. Ia mengambil topi milik Jack yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ia menggenggam topi itu, dan memeluknya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi topi itu.

Sketsa gambar dirinya... Dan origami bunga merah muda..

Elli segera berlari keluar ruangan ini, hendak mengunjungi suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Carter dan beberapa pendeta gereja lainnya sedang melaksanakan pemakaman Jack. Jasadnya sudah diletakkan didalam peti, dipenuhi karangan bunga dan siap ditutupi tanah. Namun acara ini sempat terjeda karena Elli datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa surat dari Jack dan juga topi miliknya.

"Nona, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Carter.

Elli menjawab sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari dari rumah sakit sampai ke makam ini.

"T-Tidak ada.. Hanya ingin ikut mendoakan dia, tuan..."

"Kalau begitu, berdoalah bersama kami. Semoga jiwanya selalu diberkati, dan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya."

Elli dan juga para pendeta gereja mengatupkan tangan mereka, mulai memanjatkan doa. Air mata masih membasahi pipi Elli, merasa sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang selama ini menyayanginya.

Itu dia.

Kini dia ingat satu kata yang selama ini penting bagi dirinya.

Satu kata dengan lima huruf.

Cinta.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaah!

Inilah dia fanfic Harvest Moon pertama Leila! Yee! :D

Based dari lagu vocaloid yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku yang judulnya Cactus and Mirage. Ada yang tau lagu itu? Nge-feel banget lagunya lho.. Baper aku pas liat PV-nya. :'3

Yak, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fic ini. Silahkan tulis review kalian.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain, dan—

Sampai jumpa! :D

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
